Lost Memories
by tomoyoforever
Summary: When Jade get hurt, she loses her memory. Can her friends help her through it.? And will Andre steal her heart? But we all know, Beck will get in the way of it. My summaries suck you've probably heard this a million times so please give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N~ Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction, so go easy on me. I have had this idea in my head for a while, so I decided to put it on here. Bade, Tandre and Cabbie will occur. Please review!**

**Disclaimer~ I don't, nor will I ever(sadly), own Victorious.**

**Cat's POV**

I skipped happily through the halls of Hollywood Arts. I twisted and twirled until I came across Beck and Andre.

I smiled widely and said "Hi guys. Did you know my brother-"

"Cool." Andre interrupted. I started to frown a bit.

"So," Andre started "Where's Jade, she's usually here pretty early."

"Oh," I said "Well Jadey got in an…. accident! But.. Not a car accident… a scissor accident!" I said grinning.

Beck had a confused expression on his face and then said "What do you mean?"

"Well," I started "Jadey called me Saturday night and told me that she hurt herself and needed a ride to the hospital! Well since my brother was lying under the couch, I drove myself! And then Sunday morning Jadey could leave the hospital! But she said she didn't remember anything, so I told her she was goth and she told me she was gonna go get the dye out of her hair so she didn't look TO goth."

Beck and Andre exchanged strange glances, and I giggled.

**Andre's POV**

I couldn't believe Jade, well according to Cat, lost her memory. I really had loved Jade, for longer then anyone thinks, or well, knows.

Of course, when I first started liking her I told Tori. I did get over her for a little, but I soon fell in love with her again

Obviously, I didn't ask her out. I just knew, although he wouldn't show it, Beck still loves Jade. I just don't think he will be okay with that.

So, Jade wouldn't remember me at all, I would be a total stranger to her.

Well, I quickly snapped out of my day dream as Robbie ran over to us with Rex "Cat!" he shouted "Can you please help me with this play I am trying out for, I haven't remembered a single line!"

Cat sighed and agreed as they raced off.

I turned to Beck "She probably won't remember any of us, we'll just have to, refresh her memory."

"Oh joy." he said sarcastically.

While we had a short conversation about it, when a girl with skinny jeans, with a red Aeropostale hoodie entered the building, seeming all smiley like Cat.

"Jade?"

**A/N~ I know, kinda sucks**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N~ Ok well I probably will update on weekends only. I decided to post the next chapter today because I am bored and I decided it would be cool to make another chapter! Hope you guys like it. Xoxo**

**Beck's POV~**

My eyes widened at the site of Jade. Her black dye was gone and she was back to her original hair.

I ran my hand through my hair as she started to walk up to us.

Wow, I really miss that. Now, it's almost like I don't exist to her.

"Hi, do you guys know where Cat is?" Jade asked

And, coincidently, Cat came leaping over to us.

"Hey I finished helping Robbie, but he threw up and had to go to the nurse and-" she stopped

"Jadey you're here!" Cat gave Jade a big hug and Jade hugged her back- Wait.

Jade hugged her back? Wow, this is worst then I thought.

"Uh, oh ya! Beck, Andre, this is Jade. Jade this is Beck and Andre." Cat grinned

"Ya, that's us." I said

She nodded "Cool."

Andre was frowning, and I have to admit, I was too. It was gonna be really weird with Jade like this.

I shook my head as the bell rang.

**Sikowitz's class~**

**Tori's POV~**

I sat in the Sikowitz's classroom, waiting for class to start.

I saw Jade enter with Cat, and her black dye was gone. Weird. And on top of that, she wasn't wearing like, ANY black today. I walked up to them. "Hey guys!" I said

Jade turned to Cat "Oh, this is Tori, Jade." said Cat

I looked at Jade smiling a big smile.

I narrowed my eyes and walked closer to her "So Jade, you think your tricking us with that cheesy smile on your face? Well your not!" I said(and I might've spit in her face by accident on the last part.)

Jade wiped the spit off her face and looked at me "Well, I don't know what you are talking about. I hope you don't hate me or anything." she had a desperate look on her face.

"Um, well. If you really want to prove your sorry, give me your….. Uh….. give me you coffee!" I said. Haha, I knew I would get her this time. Jade would NEVER give away her coffee. No matter what. She would much rather take it.

"Sure." smiled Jade as she handed me her coffee.

I widened my eyes. "Who are you and what have you done to Jade?"

Jade had a sad look on her face "I-I don't know!"

I bit my lip as class started.

**Jade's POV~**

I smiled through the whole lesson, and everyone gave me weird looks. I have no idea why, but whatever, right?

After class ended Cat and all her friends surrounded me.

"So… where did Robbie go?" Tori asked

"Oh, Robbie went home." Cat smiled

I noticed the boy named Andre staring at me. Did he actually like me?

But then the other one, Beck, he was glaring at him a bit. But why?

Everyone was acting extremely awkward, and I was just standing there smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N~ Hey hey guys! Sorry for the wait, I have been a bit busy lately. So here is chapter 3. How you like it! **

**Dedicated to~ 13Ariana & twenty four7bade for being my first reviewers :D**

**Lunch time**

**Andre's POV~**

At lunch I sat down at our regular table, and well, to be honest, I was planning to sit next to Jade. I know it sounds stupid, but I might have feelings for her again. Obviously, Beck is gonna get in the way of it though.

And, Oh! Guess who beat me to it! Yup, Beck. On the end was Tori, next to her was Beck, next to Beck was Jade, and guess what?

Cat was also next to Jade! Dang, maybe I should actually ask her to sit with me tomorrow.

"Hey guys!" I said casually, sitting by Cat.

"Hi, um, whatever your name was again." said Jade picking through her salad.

"Andre." Cat whispered in Jade's ear. "Oh.." she replied

**Tori's POV~**

I glanced Jade and then looked back at Andre. He had a hurt expression on his face.

It was probably 'cause Jade forgot his name. But who cares.

She did loose her memory after all.

"Sooo." I said, trying to start a conversation.

"Um, well, Jade!" Jade looked up at Cat.

"It is almost time for class to start again, so we should go." Jade nodded and they walked off.

I looked at Beck and Andre. They were all, silent and stuff. Not like them to be so quiet.

Beck got up and I frowned "Where are you going?" "I gotta do some, stuff." he replied as he gathered his things and went back in to Hollywood Arts.

"Tori!" Andre practically screamed when Beck left.

"What?" I said innocently.

"I think I might… might like Jade…. again." I had a shocked expression on my face.

"What?"

**Andre's POV~**

I nodded my head. "Do you think Beck will be Ma-"

"No!" exclaimed Tori exclaimed, cutting me off, "No no no, no he won't!"

I nodded "Are you, happy about this?"

"Well…" started Tori "I might have a little crush on Beck, and if you went out with Jade, it would get her out of the picture.

I smiled "Like I didn't notice."

"What do you mean!" she frowned a bit.

"I mean, I can just, tell you like Beck, y'know?"

She smiled and nodded "Yeah yeah yeah. So should we help each other out?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, try to get Jade to like you and Beck to like me."

I smiled back "Sounds like a deal."

We even shook hands on it.

**Beck's POV~**

School was finally over. I feel so relieved. I know, I am a really awesome nice guy.

But even I don't like school. I was getting ready to leave when I saw none other then Cat jump over to me.

"Hey hey!" she said, all smiley as usual.

"Hi." I said smiling back at her.

"So," she started "I was wondering if you would help me get Jade's memory back."

"Aren't we all trying to do that?" I asked

"What was that supposed to mean!" I smiled.

"What I mean is, we are all helping Jade get her memory back, right?"

"Of course silly," she said, playfully hitting me on the arm "what I mean is, there is an extra little task I though you could do for me."

"Sounds good."

"So tomorrow, I want you to dress really goth! Where goth clothes and stuff! You don't have to act goth though, just dress like it!"

I nodded "Sounds good, I guess."

Just as I said that, Jade walked by.

"Hi Jadey!" Cat said jumping beside her as they locked arms "Hi." Jade smiled.

I looked at her but didn't say anything. Cat bounced out the doors.

"See you in the car Jadey!" she giggled.

"Be right there." she called and walked over to me "I know I lost my memory, but strangely enough, I don't remember anyone but you." she whispered to me and smiled as she walked off.

**A/N~ I kinda want to write another story. So if you have any ideas please tell me and I will give you credit in every chapter. Also, if you have any suggestions for THIS story you may tell me and I will consider putting it in(if I do I will give you credit in that chapter).**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N~ Hey guys I am sorta mad that someone stole my plot kinda and stuff and got more reviews then me :/ . I know this person probably didn't mean to but still. Anyway, here is the next chapter. I hope you like it :D. I will bring Robbie in this chapter or next I am just making this up along the way so I am not sure yet.**

**Cat's POV~**

I jumped around Hollywood Arts and looked for Jade. I found her shoving a bunch of stuff in her locker. Hehe, silly Jade! "Hi Jadey!" I yelled

"Hi Cat." she said blankly. I frowned "What's wrong?"

"It's just, my locker is a real mess and I don't feel like cleaning it up."

I smiled "That's lazy." she just laughed a bit.

I said bye to Jadey and went looking for Beck.

I wonder how good he did with the whole "dress goth" thing. I looked and I looked until…

SMACK! I ran right in to some weirdo person and was about to cry.

"Sorry Cat." the person sa- Wait, I recognize that voice from anywhere.

"Beck!" I cried

**Jade's POV~**

Finally, I shut my locker. Do you know what idiots lockers can be? Seriously.

I walked around looking for Cat and saw some goth dude freak standing in the hall, and Cat was talking to him!

Ew, I didn't know she went for guys like that. **(Quick A/U~ Imagine Beck looks like the way he did in the trailer for Ragz. He looked freakin awesome.)** Wait wait wait.. Is that Beck? I walked over and Beck just looked over at me like this was normal.

"What the hell, since when did you become goth?" I said

"Um, uh. Today! Yeah uh, its uh, new thing, y'know." I nodded.

For some reason, I was a bit attracted to the color black he was wearing. Weird.

"Uh Cat, could you go for a second?" asked Beck

"Sure!" se said "See ya in class Jadey!" I nodded "Yeah, see ya in class."

"Um." he started "About what you said yesterday, do you really remember me?" he asked

I nodded "Yes. I do. A little though. I remember being mad at you. I also remember you being mad at me. Stuff like that."

He nodded. The bell rang. "Is that it?" he asked "I think."

He turns his head down "Okay, I guess its good enough for now."

I feel him grab my hand and cant help from feeling a strange feeling in my stomach. I don't know what it is, but I like it.

But I look behind me, and find a burning hot glare from Tori.

**Robbie's POV~**

Cat giggles "Its so weird to see you without Rex."

"I know." I say "Its weird for me too. But he was sick and he didn't want me to take care of him, so I had to come by myself."

Cat nods respectfully and I cant help but think how beautiful she is.

But I am a nerdy guy who carries a puppet around everywhere, I don't think she would ever feel the same, honestly. Me and Cat talk awhile, not really noticing Jade sitting next to Cat. Beck took a seat behind us next to Tori and Andre.

Cat turns to Jade and she started talking to her, and I hear behind me, Tori say

"Stupid Jade. She **better** not get in the way of our plan."

**Andre's POV~ **

I nod in agreement "Mhm." I glance over and see Jade and Cat talking.

Toi tells me some ideas she has on how to get our crushes to like us and then class starts. I don't really listen though, cause all I can think about is Jade. I am not sure if she likes Beck, and his goth outfit might make her like him. But she doesn't seem to like the color Black currently, so I think we are safe.

Pretty soon lunch starts and I almost throw my lunch tray at Beck.

He is sitting next to Jade, AGAIN!

And Tori is sitting on the other side of him. How does she do it?

I silently curse to myself and then I sit by Cat. AGAIN. Jade looks like she is daydreaming and she isnt talking much, so I ask her "Jade, would you like to with me tomorrow." Of course, I couldn't say that without getting a glare from Beck.

"Um sure." she says in a sweet, innocent voice.

I am exploding with exitement on the inside, she said yes! She HAS to sit next to Cat, and then I will be sitting on the other side. That's means Beck is out of the picture. Good. Because he is huge competition.

**Beck's POV~**

I am not happy with Andre today. How can he just do that? Right in front of my face!Wow, that is a new low for him. School is over and I am getting ready to leave when someone taps my shoulder. It is Andre.

"What." I say calmly.

"I was wondering if you could, let me be with Jade." I was shocked

How could he say that? "Whatever." I said

He nods "Fine. I will talk to you about this later."

He walks off and Jade comes over to me.

"Hi Beck," she says

"Hi Jade." I say

"What was that about?" she asks

"What?" I say

"That conversation. I only heard the last two sentances, but still."

"Its nothing." I say brushing her light brown hair from her eyes

"Ok." she says and walks out of Hollywood arts.

And I know for sure, Andre is getting her without a fight.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N~Hey Im REALLLLLY sorry I havent updated! Shame on me…. I thought no one really liked it so I stopped for a while but then realized "How do I know that for sure?" So ya…. I am back to school though so it might be hard to update a lot but I will try really hard! Anyway, did you know Victorious is ending? You know what else is ending, my life : (**

**Andre's POV~**

So, I walked in to Hollywood arts. I was looking for Jade, because I decided she would be more likely to like me if I tried to hang around her and such. I put all my stuff in my locker and continued looking._ Ugh this is stupid. Shes probably not here yet._ I thought. That's when I saw Cat walking through the door, so I decided to ask her.

**Cat's POV~**

I took another bite of the muffin Jadey bought me this morning! It was so good, it tasted like rainbows and unicorns! Wait, why would I eat a unicorn? IM SUCH A MONSTER! "Cat!"I heard someone yell

"I know!" I said "I didn't mean to eat the unicorn, I didn't, please forgive me!"

"Um, Cat? Its just me, Andre." "Oh!" I exclaimed "Hi Andre!" "Uh, Hey." he said "Uh anyway, is there a chance you've seen Jade around here?"

"Jade? Oh, she's still outside, she'll be coming in a minute."

Andre smiled and nodded, then walked away. Why was he so happy? Was he happy because Jadey is outside? Well, that would be dumb, why would you be happy about Jadey being outside! I giggled a bit and skipped towards Beck at his locker. "HEY BECK!" I shouted so loud he spilled his coffee all over the ground "Ugh, hi Cat." he said looking at the ground.

I noticed he was in his regular clothing, I guess gothness doesn't work on him!

"Oh, Im so sorry Beck, please forgive me!" "Its ok…" he said 'So…. Where's Jade?"

"Why is everyone looking for Jadey?" I asked him "Wait what do you mean?"

"Andre asked for Jade too." "God dammit."

"Hey, no cursing!"

"Ok, ok, I'll look for him later. I just need to clean up this mess first."

"Okiedokie!" I yelped, I turned around and saw Tori waiting patiently for me to be done talking to Beck, but her sister…..Trina? yelled for her, and Tori grunted angrily, walking away.

**Jade's POV~**

I made my way inside Hollywood arts and saw Cat running towards me.

She embraced me in a hug, almost making me fall over "Uh, heyyyy." I said "Hi Jadey! Andre was looking for you.. So was Beck." she said stepping back from the hug.

I frowned "What, why?" "I don't know, they didn't get a chance to tell me." she said looking down.

"Oh, its ok… I'll talk to them at lunch."

Cat smiled and nodded. The bell rang and she grabbed my hand and ran to class dragging me behind her.

**Lunch…..**

**Tori's POV~**

I rushed to getting my lunch so I could sit down as quickly as possible to wait for the rest of the gang. I waited patiently, not even noticing Andre sitting right in front of me. "Hey" he said, startling me.

"What, when did you get here?" I said "About 5 seconds ago."

"Oh, ya, ok, well, the plan seems to be working smoothly except for the fact Cat keeps getting in the damn way!" I said "Ya, I suppose your right, everytime I feel confident enough to talk to Jade, Cat always gets to her first. I feel like I cant even have a single conversation with her without Cat interupting." "Well theres a obvious resolution…" Tori grinned "We'll just have to get rid of her."

**A/N~ oooooo cliffhanger ****J**** hehehehehe, Im so evil. Anyway, to know you guys are REALLY reading my story can I have 2 more reviews? I no that's not much, but still.**


End file.
